


Pilih Aku Atau...

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Ada maksud tersembunyi di balik ajakan kencan berkendara dengan skuter dari Sehun kepada Luhan.





	Pilih Aku Atau...

Sehun yang datang menjemput Luhan untuk berkencan dengan mengendarai skuter Vespa Piaggio, bukanlah pemandangan biasa.

Setahu Luhan, sih meskipun Sehun sering cuek dalam berpenampilan (makan di restoran Prancis pakai sandal jepit, atau datang ke galeri seni dengan setelan olahraga), ada satu hal yang tidak boleh hilang untuk tetap menjaga kadar kharisma bak pangeran, yaitu mobil mewah.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Mercedes Benz? Ke mana perginya Audi?

“Tumben,” kata Luhan, menyuarakan rasa penasaran.

“Sesekali naik ini boleh, 'kan? Biar romantis. Kau bisa peluk aku sesukamu.” Sehun cengengesan, seringai goda tersemat kemudian.

Gombal. Ini juga bukan Sehun yang biasa, tapi Luhan tak mau repot-repot bertanya kenapa. Pikirnya, mungkin Sehun cuma ingin mencoba kencan ala Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang hobi wara-wiri ke sana sini naik kendaraan bermotor roda dua dengan posisi tak terpisahkan seperti amplop dan perangko.

Luhan pun mengenakan helm _half-face_ dan mendaratkan bokong di jok belakang tanpa ragu.

“Mau ke mana kita?” tanyanya, menopang dagu di bahu kanan Sehun.

“Bertualang.”

“Huh?”

“Sudah, pokoknya ikut saja. Percaya padaku, deh.”

Apakah petualangan sama dengan kejutan? Luhan tersenyum. Mungkin Sehun telah mempersiapkan sesuatu yang spesial di kencan kali ini.

Sehun memacu skuter dengan kecepatan pelan, sering kali mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku demi mengecek sesuatu. Luhan memperingatkannya mati-matian untuk selalu melihat ke depan. Bagaimana kalau mereka menabrak pohon, menyerempet trotoar atau masuk selokan? Terlebih lagi, di depan ada truk sampah, jika sampai menyeruduk, mampus saja. Sudah celaka, bau tengik pula. Luhan tidak mau ini jadi kencan skuter pertama sekaligus terakhirnya.

Setelah bertahan dengan omelan Luhan selama kurang lebih lima menit, Sehun pun menepi, lagi-lagi memeriksa ponsel dengan wajah serius.

“Kenapa kita berhenti, Sehun?”

“Ada Pikachu di sini.”

_Apa?_

_Pikachu? PIKACHU?!_

Sehun tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, 'kan? Luhan berharap ia salah dengar.

“Kau bilang apa barusan?”

“Ada Pikachu, Lu. Lihat ini… aah, tunggu! Bolanya tidak kena! Sial!” Sehun heboh sendiri dengan ponsel di tangan tanpa tahu bahwa manusia di belakangnya sudah seperti teko pemanas air yang sebentar lagi akan mendidih.

“ _Yes!_ ” Sehun tersenyum girang, mengepalkan tinju ke udara seakan-akan habis meraih prestasi hidup yang dilalui penuh rintangan. “Lu, aku dapat! Lihat ini Pikac—”

Luhan membenturkan kepalanya ke milik Sehun. Helm versus helm. Pria itu jelas meringis mengaduh oleh aksi barbar bak suporter bola anarkis yang baru saja dilancarkan Luhan.

“Oh Sehun, kita ini pasangan LDR. Bertemu jarang. Sekalinya bisa kencan kau malah mengajakku mencari Pokemon? Sungguh, cara yang kau pilih untuk melepas kangen, elegan sekali.” Sarkasme terlontar. Luhan kesal, namun intonasi suara tidak meninggi.

“Tapi ini asyik, Lu. Nih, coba kau pegang ponselku. Jadi navigatorku, ya. Kalau bergetar, beri tahu aku. Itu artinya ada Pokemon di dekat sini. Sekarang aku mau cari _Poke Stop_ dulu.”

Tanpa memedulikan gerutu terselubung Luhan sebelumnya, Sehun kembali mengegas, mencari spot yang ditunjuk dalam GPS.

Dasar hati batu. Tebal muka. Kulit badak. Tidak peka. Kalau saja Luhan tidak cinta, mungkin detik berikutnya Sehun sudah berakhir menggantung di atas pohon nangka.

Selang beberapa saat…

“Sehun, gerimis…”

“Tenang, Lu aku bawa jas hujan dobel.”

Satu jam kemudian…

“Sehun, ini sudah lewat jam makan siang.”

“Nih, ada _jelly_ penunda lapar.”

Dua jam setelah itu…

“Sehun, pantatku pegal…”

“Nanti, ya berhenti di _Poke Stop_ 500 meter lagi.”

Demi dewa-dewi Roma dan Yunani yang namanya ajaib dan susah dihafal, Sehun benar-benar niat berburu Pokemon! Ajakan kencan hanyalah kamuflase. Kedok!

“Sehun, turunkan aku. Aku mau cegat taksi.”

“Huh? Mau ke mana, Lu?”

“Pulang ke Beijing malam ini juga.”

 _Kencan_ hari itu pun berakhir dengan Sehun merengek dan menarik-narik lengan Luhan agar pria itu tidak masuk ke dalam taksi. Persis adegan sinetron di televisi.

Malamnya, Sehun menyembah Luhan bagai berhala di samping koper-koper yang sudah tersusun rapi di sisi pintu kamar hotel. Memohon agar kekasihnya tidak pergi dan ia pun berkata rela diberi azab asalkan Luhan bisa tinggal di Seoul lebih lama.

Akhirnya Sehun sadar bahwa Pokemon yang bisa ia cari di sekelilingnya tidak sebanding dengan manusia spesial yang baru bisa ditemui dengan (harus) menempuh jarak 952 kilometer melewati lautan dengan waktu 2 jam penerbangan.

Mau seasyik apa pun Pokemon Go, mengejar dan menjaga rusa Beijing yang jauh lebih berharga, ternyata lebih susah. Ia tidak bisa disimpan di dalam bola dan bisa lari kapan saja bila Sehun melakukan hal yang membuatnya tak suka.

Oke, Sehun khilaf. Dengan ini, ia menyatakan diri tobat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dua bulan kemudian.**

Kini giliran Sehun mengunjungi Beijing. Sejak Luhan menjemputnya di pintu kedatangan bandara hingga berada di dalam mobil, pria itu hanya membalas interaksi seadanya dengan ‘hmm‘, ‘ya‘, ‘oke‘, ‘baiklah‘.

Apa jangan-jangan Luhan masih marah dengan tragedi kencan tak mengenakkan dua bulan lalu? Bukankah ia telah dimaafkan? Meskipun bayaran yang harus ia terima adalah ponselnya dicemplungkan ke dalam tangki akuarium di lobi hotel.

Luhan memutar setir, memasuki _rest area_ kemudian menepi. Sabuk pengaman dilepasnya dengan buru-buru.

“Ada apa, Lu? Kenapa kita menepi?” Pikir Sehun, mungkin Luhan _kebelet_ ingin ke toilet.

“Tadi aku lihat ada Pokemon langka Dragonair di sini.” Luhan memelesat keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu, berlari mendekati _mini market_ dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Sehun melongo. Detik berikutnya, ia menepuk jidat.

Selamat datang, karma.

 

 

 


End file.
